


sunny

by splorchin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom, DCTV, LoT - Fandom
Genre: Other, Ray Palmer fluff, pure fluff, uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: reader tells raymond what she thinks of him.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Reader, Ray Palmer/You
Kudos: 10





	sunny

**Author's Note:**

> In which reader confesses something sweet to Ray. Kendra is replaced by reader in 1958-1960 in season 1. Mentioned, not dwelled upon. Got this fic idea at 5am, decided to write it out as I lay insomniac.

You looked back up into his eyes, crunched in bed with him. The feeling of his warmth intermingling with yours, as well as your limbs clumsily tangled together brought a big smile to your lips. 

His doe irises were fixated on your face. God, he loved your face. 

This kind of cuddle session was very common with the two of you. The crew of the waverider were very aware of the public relationship the two of you shared after being stranded together in 1958. 

"You know what?" You said softly, gracing his hears with the tonal and beautiful sound of your voice, "you're my Ray of sunshine." 

Ray snorted. You gently nudged him in retaliation, beginning to spiral into a fit of giggles. 

"Don't look at me like that," you said, continuing, "that was smooth as fuck." 

"As if." He replied, pulling you in for a kiss. 

All was well in the world.


End file.
